warhammeronlinefandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Career
WARの'Career'（キャリア）は他のゲームで言う職、ジョブ、クラス等に相当する。キャラクター作成では'Army'（軍）を選択した後に必ずcareerを選択しなければならない。 Army毎に選べるcareer 選択したarmyによって選べるcareerは下のように決まっている。 Career適当な紹介 詳しくは各careerのページで。 Chaos(カオス) Chosen: The “Tank.” "My name? Long ago, such worthless details fell from memory. I know only the lust for glorious battle - for blood, for victory! I seek only the Eye of Tzeentch - his favour, his grace, his Dark Gifts - that through them, I may be remade - reborn! Why do we raid your lands? Why do we burn your homes? Why do we flay your flesh? To serve the Lord of Change and his magnificent designs." Marauder: The “Melee Damage Dealer.” “Say what you will of us. Call us heathens because we deny your weak pretender-God. Call us savages because we strike at you. But know this – it is we who are closest to the Ruinous Powers. We most favored of the Gods shall raid your lands, revel in your suffering and destroy you. Despair! For all that remains for you is the taste of Northern steel and the end of your world. Such is the will of the Gods.” Zealot: The “Healer/Caster.” "He is Tzeentch! The Changer of Ways! The Raven God! The Lord of Mutation! He is the master of all that changes, and the changer of all that remains! His will is Chaos, and all the creatures of Chaos are but fleeting thoughts in his vast mind!" Magus: The “Ranged Damage Dealer” “Let mere Wizards have their simple fire. The flames of Tzeentch are by far the more subtle, the stranger, and all the more powerful for it. Who is more deeply burned? The man who is scorched and recoils, or the man who accepts the flame, thinking it is but warming light?” Empire(エンパイア) Warrior Priest: The “Melee/Healer.” "Where is your faith on this dark day? Chaos rides against you – will you let these beasts destroy your hearths and homes, or will you trust in Sigmar and fight? Forward men, and drive back this Chaos rabble! For the Empire! For Sigmar!" Witch Hunter: The “Melee Damage Dealer.” "These poor, simple folk - too fearful or too dull-witted to see the vulgarity and evil in their own midst. They wail and complain about my...uncompromising methods, but who among you can say that hanging half a village is too high a price to pay for the assurance that corruption has been exposed and destroyed this day?" Bright Wizard: The “Ranged DPS.” “There is a fire within you! Deep in your mind there is a glowing ember which we will fan to life, and build into a blazing beacon. YOU will be the Empire’s greatest weapon! A Pyromancer! Your fire will incinerate the enemy, and purge the unclean! Do not! Be late! For class!” DarkElves(ダークエルフ) Witch Elves: The “Melee Damage Dealer.” "Do not desire the touch of a Maibd, a bride of Khaine, for her life is wholly given to the Lord of Murder, and he is a jealous god, unwilling to share his chosen ones.” Disciple of Khaine: The “Healer/Caster.” “Few are the select chosen that survive the reveries of the Death Night. Fewer still are those who leave the Cauldron with eyes of molten brass, burning with the hatred of our Dark god. These true chosen are taken into the cult and trained in the most secret of rites, emerging as masters of death second only to Khaine himself.” Sorceress: The “Ranged Damage Dealer.” “A Sorcereress must walk the dark paths of the Realm of Chaos, the deep pits of the oceans and the bowls of the fiery mountains in her quest for knowledge. The channeling of the raw Winds of Chaos is what gives the Sorceress her power. The Creatures of the Chaos Hells will bow to her will in the end. Such Power is vast but dangerous and the aspirant to the Dark Convent of Sorceresses must be courageous and strong.” HighElves(ハイエルフ) Shadow Warrior: The “Ranged Damage Dealer.” "Where is your faith on this dark day? Chaos rides against you – will you let these beasts destroy your hearths and homes, or will you trust in Sigmar and fight? Forward men, and drive back this Chaos rabble! For the Empire! For Sigmar!" Swordmaster: The “Tank.” “Enlightenment is achieved by mastering not only the body, but the soul. Only then can a warrior truly understand the value of life, and why it should be protected at all costs.” Archmage: The “Healer.” “While Lesser races must study magic in its corrupted broken form, our Mages harness its power as pure mystical energy. Our minor spells, those Lores taught to the humans by might Teclis, are but a pale reflection of the power that can be wielded by an Asur fully trained in the magical arts of the White Tower.” White Lion: The “Melee Damage Dealer.” "Do not be deceived by the rugged beauty of Chrace, for behind that serene mask lies a beast like none other. No, no I speak not of the War Lion but of its White Lion master whose will can bring such a beast to heel!" Greenskin(グリーンスキン) Black Orc: The “Tank.” “Sometimes, you need a lad who can take a beating and beat back. Sometimes, you need a lad with the… tusks… to face off against the big nasties.” Shaman: The “Healer/Caster.” “He’s got Waaagh, and he’s not afraid to use it!” Squig Herder: The “Ranged DPS/Pet Controller.” “Toothy, ornery and voracious…the Squig is almost as prickly as its master.” Dwarf(髭) Iron Breaker: The “Tank.” “To fight an Iron Breaker is to fight an anvil. You are more likely to re-shape your weapon than to move him, and heavens forbid one should happen to land on you...” Engineer: The “Shooter/Hybrid.” “The Engineer is the type of guy who brings a gun to a sword fight.” Rune Priest: The “Healer/Buffer.” “The Rune Priest pounds his runes and the heads of his enemies with equal enthusiasm.” Category: